warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rising Storm
Rising Storm is the fourth volume in the Original Series of six warriors books. The cats on the cover are Fireheart and Cloudpaw, outside the box is Fireheart and Tigerclaw. An alternate cover shows Fireheart and Sandstorm. The Bookjacket The Blurb :Fire alone can save our Clan... :Fireheart's traitorous enemy Tigerclaw has been vanquished and exiled from ThunderClan, but Fireheart can't shake the feeling that he's lurking out there in the forest, waiting for the chance to strike. :That's not the only problem facing the young ThunderClan deputy in these blazing summer months, as he struggles to handle ominous omens, a disrespectful apprentice with a shocking secret, and a devastated Clan leader who is a shell of her former self. :Meanwhile, the forest gets hotter and hotter... and everyone braces for the coming storm... The Praise :"A suspenseful story that urges readers onward." ::::::-ALA Booklist Detailed Plot Summary :Fireheart is ThunderClan's new deputy now, but the last one, Tigerclaw, still haunts his dreams. He wonders if ThunderClan would be ready if Tigerclaw attacked. Most of the cats are still shocked about Tigerclaw's disloyalty and many warriors are badly injured because of him. Bluestar does not seem like herself because her spirit and pride had been damaged by the shock of the betrayal. :In the summer months, as Fireheart struggles to handle ominous omens, his disrespectful nephew and apprentice Cloudpaw saw a Twoleg for food and one day was abducted by them. Once they saved Cloudpaw, he was accepted back into the Clan, but Fireheart gave him a serious warning. Another problem was his devastated Clan leader, who was a shell of her former self. Fireheart must also deal with the fact that his best friend, Graystripe, fell in love with the RiverClan she-cat Silverstream, and had kits with her, but then the kits' birth led to Silverstream's death. Graystripe took the kits and joined RiverClan, his deceased love's Clan, while very aware that he had broken The Warrior Code. The relationship between Sandstorm and Fireheart had grown even more. Meanwhile the forest got hotter and hotter, and a fire sweeps through the forest, destroying ThunderClan's camp and taking the lives of two elders, Patchpelt and Halftail, and Yellowfang, ThunderClan's beloved medicine cat. :When Bluestar, accompanied by Fireheart, went to speak to StarClan at Mothermouth, a patrol of WindClan warriors, led by Mudclaw, stopped them before Bluestar was able to talk with them. The ThunderClan leader later feared that StarClan sent WindClan to stop them from going to Mothermouth and speaking with StarClan, which causes her to slip into further paranoia. Even so, the WindClan patrol had no right to stop Bluestar from journeying to Highstones, and that troubles Fireheart. :At the end of the book, it was revealed at a Gathering, after both Nightstar and Cinderfur, the deputy of ShadowClan died from a sickness, that Tigerclaw was the new leader of ShadowClan, taking on the name of Tigerstar. See Also *Allegiances *Character List *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Book Cover Gallery Category:Original Series Category:Books Category:Rising Storm